


阿图的故事

by nopastar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar
Summary: 又名：阿图一天之内遇到的五件怪事、阿图不想当电灯胆、R2 knows everything是一个低糖甜饼。
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Reader, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	阿图的故事

1  
重启后的阿图并不怎么开心，除了要和小女孩蕾伊东奔西跑外，他还要应付自身零部件的随机性乱套危机。这不仅让3PO思考“机器人也会老年痴呆吗”这个一听就十分傻逼的问题，也让新型号的同僚不怎么待见他，凭什么就你搞特殊，低电量十几年都没人把你拆掉重装？  
经过BB8的系统检查和排错后，阿图没想到原因竟然是内存爆满导致运行故障，急需清理废弃资料以腾出运行空间。  
一开始阿图是坚决不同意的，那些资料可是自己的青春啊，和卢克主人从相识相知到相守，最后离别的全过程试问哪个机器人敢说曾经拥有呢？更不要提那段公主求救的录像！  
于是阿图以长者身份骂了橙宝宝一顿后就跑掉了。  
直到有次在战略会议上，阿图将他收集的3PO经典爆笑画面集锦误作机密文件投影出来后，他才决定听从BB8的“医嘱”，好好审查内部存档，看看有哪些能永久性删除的。  
不查不知道，他平时看到的都是什么鬼玩意儿？

2  
比如说手吧，阿图在女孩蕾伊和飞行员波那里都录下了神秘的手。  
阿图喜欢这位被大家称作“最后的绝地武士”“抵抗希望”的女孩，但她在抵抗组织中总给人一种不合群的感觉，似乎有更重要的事情在等待着她，也许是更重要的人。  
神秘的手是在昨天拍下的。阿图一如既往早早地开机，经过蕾伊的寝室时，女孩正从房间出来。正常到不能再正常——蕾伊的手腕却被房里的另一个人轻轻握住了。  
那只手非常大，顺势与蕾伊十指紧扣，硬是让准备离开的她收回迈开的脚步。  
阿图见到了女孩脸上的笑容，如沐春风，他的机器脑袋仿佛响起了青春与甜蜜之歌。那是在最爱的人面前才会有的笑容，尽管阿图也不知道为什么自己一下子就能看出来，但他向纳布女王发誓，他没有看走眼。  
额角的发丝被另一只大手撩至耳后，蕾伊甚至害羞地低下头，但很快，她踮起脚尖不知道干什么。  
阿图十分肯定那是个早安吻。  
至于飞行员波，同样也是昨天拍下的。  
中午的时候，阿图想找BB8商量有没有其他的解决方法，当他发现橙宝宝守在波的寝室门前时便没有多想，直接走上前去。  
然而抵抗组织公认的机器人傻白甜竟然粗鲁地用他圆乎乎的小圆头把阿图顶到了走廊拐角处，还敷衍说有事明天再商量。阿图气不打一处来，就在打算好好教训一下BB8时，飞行员的房门打开了。  
波本来穿着就很随意，但此刻未免也太随便了一点。如果不是BB8提醒，他的裤链甚至没有拉上。  
然而没等飞行员走出房间几步，门后又出现一只手把他扯住了。那只手和蕾伊房间门后的相比更加白皙修长，但所展现的力度却是截然相反的。  
抓住波的手显然霸道多了，一把扯住波的衣服让他向后扑，然后两只手缠到他的身后，一直往臀部下滑。  
若不是橙宝宝发出一连串拒绝少儿不宜的哔哔声，阿图还是蛮期待接下来会发生什么的。  
波挣脱开锁住他的双手，安抚好橙宝宝后，他像蕾伊那样踮起脚尖。  
阿图不晓得他在干什么。

3  
关于蕾伊和飞行员波那里拍到的神秘事件，不得不提到颜色。而且，又是昨天拍到的。  
很多人都知道，蕾伊习惯一早到基地的后山上练习剑法，一来图个清静，二来空地也比较多。  
在和楚伊就千年隼修复问题争执不休之下，阿图决定去征求船长的意见。  
也就在这时，他撞见了顶着一头金发的陌生男人。  
金发男人一身雷达技工的破烂工作服，却手持红色光剑，欲要和蕾伊比试比试。只见他利落地挥动光剑，燃烧的红在空中划过炫目的圆弧，在砍向女孩的那一刹那被她挡住了。  
天蒙蒙亮，红与蓝碰撞的火花格外刺眼。  
阿图看呆了，连感应灯也闪烁不停。只见几招过后，金发男人的光剑定于蕾伊的脖颈处，但丝毫未触碰到皮肉，而她的光剑也在手下，剑尖稳稳地停在男人腹部前方。  
两人相视一笑，收起手中的剑，手牵手走到树荫下。蕾伊枕在男人的大腿上，任由他为她扎起一条条小辫子。  
阿图决定还是下次再说吧。  
因为晚饭时间，机场几乎没什么人，连一直忙活的楚伊也经受不住食物的诱惑，扔下阿图在千年隼号上鼓捣老是修不好的探测器。  
阿图骂骂咧咧几句，一副老子也不干的样子，但还是掏出了内部的扳手。突然之间，船外传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他开启自我警惕模式，悄悄滑出飞船。要不是晚了一步的话，阿图能和飞行员撞个正着。  
波鬼鬼祟祟地东张西望，在他认为安全之后，从阴影处拉出一个人，看上去高高瘦瘦，一头红发十分显眼。  
他迅速将那人扯进一架阿图从未见过的穿梭机，头探进去，似乎想亲一口红发男人，然而他移到那人的耳边，不知说了些什么，惹得对方锤了一拳他的手臂。  
之后，波才满意地在红发男人的额头印下一吻。  
穿梭机离开机场后，波还朝着天空挥手。

4  
还有一件也是发生在昨天的神秘事件，和莱娅公主有关。  
阿图本想找3PO聊天，找遍基地也见不到呆里呆气的金色机器人。还差会议室没有去过，阿图以为他会在里面，于是便打算一探究竟。  
刚要敲门看是否有人时，阿图听见了莱娅公主的声音，准确来说，是在带着哭腔在开玩笑。  
好奇害死猫，阿图朝上方发射一条缆线固定，让自己缓慢上升，够到门上方的玻璃。  
然而除了莱娅公主外，阿图什么也没看到。公主的脸上倒映一片朦胧的蓝色，手中紧攥着两颗金色骰子串成的链子。  
“我知道。”莱娅公主平静地说。

5  
第二天，阿图终于找到了3PO，他也快完成自我审查内存的工作了。但至于什么东西留下，什么东西删除，他心里还是没底。  
3PO站在基地的顶层，眼前夕阳西下的景象似乎令他百感交集，连老友的到来也没有发现。  
“你让我找了好久啊，该死的翻译机器人！”阿图没好气地骂道，但心里一点也不生气。  
“阿图，注意你的语言！怎么样，删除工作进行得顺利吗？”  
阿图把昨天录下来的五件怪事告诉了3PO。  
怎知他的老友一点也不惊讶，反而把手放在他的圆头上，金黄色的眼睛凝视着残阳，过一会才开口。“我的朋友，我想你心里清楚得很啊。”  
不愧是3PO，阿图发出满意的嘟嘟声。他同样也注视着远方，双日最后的尾巴也隐藏起来，此时，整个天空都是金色的。


End file.
